First Time
by Ilyann
Summary: Naomi aún recuerda la primera vez que vio a Emily. Tenía sólo doce años y acababa de empezar la secundaria.


_**Disclaimer:** ni Skins ni sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>First time<strong>

Cuando su madre paró el coche en el aparcamiento del que sería su nuevo instituto, Naomi se hundió en el asiento y se tapó la cara con la mochila deseando fervientemente que la tierra la tragase.

-Oh, vamos, Naomi, no seas cría –la regañó su madre, arrebatándole la mochila de un manotazo-. Estoy segura de que te encantará. Harás muchos amiguitos y…

-Mamá, déjalo –le pidió Naomi reincorporándose y observando a los que probablemente serían sus compañeros pasearse por delante de su coche riendo y empujándose.

Su madre apagó el motor y ladeó el cuerpo hacia su hija.

-Cariño, sé que es difícil cambiar de colegio –dijo en tono suave-. Terminar la primaria y empezar de cero en otro sitio no es fácil. Es un cambio brusco, me hago cargo, pero ya tienes doce años, no eres una niña. Sé que podrás hacerlo.

Naomi torció el gesto. Apreciaba los intentos de su madre por animarla, pero no estaban dando resultado. No era cuestión de que pudiese hacerlo o no, era cuestión de que no tenía las más mínimas ganas de intentarlo.

Suspiró con resignación mientras cogía la mochila que su madre le tendía, sonriente.

-Venga, date prisa o llegarás tarde y me harás llegar tarde a mí de paso.

-Dale recuerdos a Herbert de mi parte–le dijo Naomi antes de cerrar la puerta no con demasiada delicadeza.

-Se llama Kyle, cariño –la corrigió su madre con dulzura mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Bah, qué más daba. De aquí a un par de semanas volvería a tener un nombre nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Naomi cruzó la que sería su clase durante el próximo año y fue a sentarse al fondo sin mirar a nadie. El profesor o profesora aún no había llegado y sus compañeros parecía que aprovechaban esos minutos para empezar a conocerse. La muchacha dejó la mochila colgando del respaldo de la silla y echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. Le gustaba observar, mirar sin ser vista. Era buena calando a la gente y solía jugar a ese juego.

En una de las esquinas, pegados casi contra la pared, había un grupito de cinco o seis chicos que reían a carcajada limpia. Uno de ellos ocupaba el centro del círculo y en su cara se dibujaba una media sonrisa altiva. Seguramente era él el causante de tal despliegue de risas. La manera en la que se mantenía rígido, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y el mentón levemente alzado mientras los miraba a todos, dejó claro a Naomi quién sería el líder de aquel nuevo grupito que acababa de formarse.

Sus ojos siguieron peinando el aula. Junto a las ventanas había otro grupito, esta vez de tres chicas, que cuchicheaban por lo bajo mientras señalaban disimuladamente a diestro y siniestro. Naomi no les prestó más atención; acababa de decidir que no le caían bien.

Mucha gente se encontraba desperdigada por los distintos pupitres. Los había que se habían sentado solos y mantenían la mirada perdida en distintos puntos de la clase y los había que habían decidido ocupar asiento al lado de alguien para entablar conversación.

Naomi bufó por lo bajo. Nadie le llamaba especialmente la atención.

O eso pensaba hasta que oyó unas risas empalagosas resonar por toda la clase. Naomi clavó los ojos en la puerta, donde otro pequeño corrillo de chicas cotorreaba como si no hubiera mañana. Igual que en el grupito de chicos, alguien ocupaba el centro y monopolizaba toda atención. Era una muchachita de cabello castaño y piel extremadamente clara que gesticulaba de manera exagerada mientras borboteaba frase tras frase. Debía de estar explicando algo de lo más gracioso, porque el resto del círculo no hacía más que reír. Naomi estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar qué decían, pero no le hacía falta. A juzgar por los movimientos excesivos de muñeca, la exageración de sus expresiones faciales al hablar y sus sonrisas petulantes, estaba alardeando de algo. De qué, eso ya no lo sabía, pero esa chica estaba presumiendo de alguna cosa seguro.

"Cuidado, cielo"la advirtió Naomi mentalmente. "Las creídas no suelen ser bien recibidas".

De repente, la muchacha en cuestión le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la chica que tenía al lado y Naomi tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse que no veía doble. Había estado tan ocupada mirándola a ella que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había una chica _exactamente_ igual a su derecha. Debían de ser gemelas (o un milagro de la naturaleza y del destino, que juntos habían obrado para que coincidiesen en la misma escuela el mismo año. Pero no, a juzgar por la confianza con la que la agarraba, tenía toda la pinta de ser su hermana). A Naomi le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta del detalle. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus dotes de observación. Si quería seguir presumiendo de ello, no podía permitirse el lujo de pasar por alto aquel tipo de cosas.

Aunque no era de extrañar que no hubiese reparado en ella. La muchacha no había alzado la vista del suelo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando su hermana la apremió por los hombros. Era como si no estuviera allí. Invisible, hundida bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, completamente ausente. Casi no se la veía. Ocupaba un espacio en el círculo, pero no formaba parte de él. Vio como su gemela le susurraba algo al oído y le pareció que sonreía un poco, pero sus ojos permanecieron clavados en las baldosas verdes del aula. Naomi apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano y se quedó mirándolas hasta que la profesora entró por la puerta, carpeta en mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Más tarde, durante las presentaciones, Naomi descubrió que se llamaban Katie y Emily Fitch.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Con el paso de los meses, a Naomi le sorprendió haber llegado a pensar que Emily y Katie se parecieran en _algo_. Jamás había conocido a dos personas tan opuestas como aquellas hermanas.

Naomi había adoptado la costumbre de sentarse al fondo de la clase porque desde allí, nadie estaba pendiente de ella pero ella podía estarlo de todo el mundo. Le gustaba sentarse y observar. Aquellas gemelas eran tal vez las que más monopolizaban su atención. Solían sentarse juntas, en primera o segunda fila, nunca más lejos. Tan sólo en la manera de sentarse ya se apreciaban las diferencias. Mientras que Katie se acomodaba en su asiento de manera casual, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas con galantería, Emily mantenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en la pizarra.

Katie nunca tomaba apuntes. Emily no dejaba de hacerlo.

Katie se giraba para charlar con el compañero o compañera de atrás a la mínima que tenía oportunidad. Y no sólo en clase, también durante el recreo y los intercambios. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Raro era si Emily abría la boca siquiera para saludar.

Katie caminaba de manera coqueta, con desparpajo, casi con chulería. Emily se movía prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

Katie siempre caminaba un paso por delante y Emily uno por detrás. No importaba si iba al baño o durante el cambio de clase, Emily nunca se despegaba de la espalda de su hermana.

Aquello último enfurecía a Naomi por algún extraño motivo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Cuando Naomi las vio aparecer a ambas el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano con el pelo de color rojo fuego, sintió que le hervía la sangre. No porque les quedara mal ni nada por el estilo, sino porque apostaba su brazo derecho a que la idea de teñirse el pelo había sido de Katie y Emily simplemente se había dejado arrastrar hasta la peluquería.

En serio, ¿dónde estaba la personalidad de aquella chica?

-¡Katie!

Un asiento por delante de Naomi, Sarah agitaba cómicamente la mano y le hacía señas a Katie para que se acercara. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue a su encuentro, seguida de cerca por su hermana.

-¿Qué tal el verano? –oyó que le preguntaba antes de darle un leve abrazo por los hombros.

-No puedo quejarme.

-¡Te has teñido el pelo!

"Oh, Señor, qué gran descubrimiento. Concédanle el premio nobel, por favor", pensó Naomi.

-Sí –rió la otra.

-¡Te queda genial!

-¿Tú crees? –se atusó el flequillo hacia un lado y sonrió hipócritamente.

-¿Bromeas? Ese color le sienta de lujo al tono de tu piel.

Naomi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las arcadas que le provocaban todo aquel asqueroso peloteo.

-¡Ay, hola Emily! –la muchacha pareció darse cuenta en ese instante de que Katie no estaba sola y se apresuró en esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas para tratar de enmendar su error. Pasaba a menudo, en realidad. Todo el mundo reparaba en Katie, pero nadie en Emily-. Tú también te has teñido el pelo –otro premio para sus magníficas dotes de observación-. Te sienta... –se detuvo, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta.

Naomi rodó los ojos. "Vamos, Sarah, cariño, resolvamos juntas la sencilla ecuación: si a una hermana (llamémosla A) el color le sienta bien y partiendo del supuesto de que A=B en todo lo que a físico se refiere, ¿cómo le sienta el nuevo look a la hermana B?"

-… genial.

De acuerdo, no era el sumun de la originalidad, pero al menos era algo.

Emily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Katie se le adelantó.

-A mí me queda mejor.

Acto seguido, empezó a reírse con aquella risa suya que parecía que estuvieran torturando a un chihuahua. Emily arqueó una ceja a la par que Naomi y se cruzó de brazos, claramente a la defensiva.

-Somos gemelas, Katie –observó.

-Ya, pero yo soy la guapa.

Hubo nuevas risas afiladas, esta vez coreadas por las de Sarah. Emily desvió los ojos hacia el suelo y Naomi sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de ella.

-Oh, vamos, es una broma –dijo Katie, pasándole una mano alrededor de la cintura-. No te enfades. Ya sé que somos gemelas. Estoy segura de que en cuanto te arregles un poco y cuides la ropa que te pones, serás casi tan bonita como yo.

Emily no dijo nada. Hizo una mueca que Naomi no supo bien como identificar y volvió a su sitio mientras la arpía de su hermana se sentaba a chismear con Sarah.

Naomi apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Acababa de averiguar dónde estaba la personalidad de Emily; sepultada bajo el peso de la de su hermana.

Aquel día, Naomi descubrió que detestaba a Katie Fitch.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Las excursiones escolares solían ser por regla general insoportables. Soporíferos museos, conferencias insufribles y exposiciones que ni la madre del autor quería ver.

Aquella, sin embargo, fue distinta.

Los profesores les habían dejado una hora para comer y Naomi se dedicó a vagar por el parque con sus compañeros mientras engullía el bocadillo que su madre le había preparado aquella mañana. Estaba realmente bueno.

-Ha sido horrible –comentó Janet dejándose caer sobre el césped-. Qué aburrimiento, por favor… Qué cuadros tan horribles, qué…

-Lo sabemos, Janet, lo sabemos –corroboró Ian, sentándose a su lado.

Naomi los imitó también. Tardaron poco tiempo en establecer un corrillo en el suelo y pasaron los siguientes minutos lamentándose por no haber hecho campana.

Fue Mark el que dejó caer el comentario del millón. Una simple frase que descendió pesada en el ambiente.

-¿Queréis jugar a la botella? –su tono era casual, como si no fuera dueño de aquellas palabras.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Hubo varios intercambios de miradas y algún que otro carraspeo mal disimulado mientras Mark agitaba al aire la botella de plástico que minutos antes contenía agua.

Katie fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

-Vas salido, Mark –dijo, mordazmente-. Ves a machacártela a algún lado y relájate, que buena falta te hace.

Mark se rió con fanfarronería.

-Rajada.

Naomi pudo ver claramente como el cuerpo de Katie se tensaba. A su lado, Emily negó con la cabeza.

-Rajada tu madre –replicó alzando el mentón-. Que no quiera jugar a este estúpido juego no significa que sea una rajada.

Mark volvió a reírse, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Sí, claro –sus ojos brillaron con malicia-. Admite que te da miedo jugar. Apuesto a que nunca te has besado con nadie.

-He besado a más gente de la que besarás tú en toda tu vida, imbécil.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo con voz sugerente-. Demuéstralo, entonces.

Emily trató de agarrar a su hermana por la manga de la chaqueta, pero la muchacha ya se había puesto en pie.

-Muy bien –declaró. Estaba roja de ira-. Juguemos a este estúpido juego.

El grupito de Mark empezó a vitorear y lanzar silbidos al aire y, al ver como las comisuras de los labios del muchacho se elevaban lentamente hacia un lado, Naomi supo que no se equivocó con él el primer día de clase: Mark era el líder. De un modo u otro, aquel chico siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Naomi se vio de pronto sumida en un coro de debate.

-Yo paso de jugar –oyó que murmuraba alguien a su derecha.

-Ay, pues a mí me apetece –ésa era Sarah. Esa voz de pito era inconfundible-. A lo mejor me toca besar a Mike. Mírale, ¿se puede estar más bueno? –la última palabra vino acompañada de un suspiro-. Venga, anímate.

-Beh, si es una tontería –dijo alguien más-. Juguemos un rato a ver qué pasa y ya. Si total, es sólo para echarnos unas risas, ¿o no?

-Naomi, ¿juegas?

La muchacha torció el gesto. No le apetecía mucho, la verdad. Repasó con la vista a los chicos que se frotaban las manos con deleite mal disimulado y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-No sé… -dijo sin demasiada convicción.

A pocos metros de ella, vio como Katie trataba de poner a su hermana en pie.

-Oh, vamos, es sólo un juego –oyó que le decía-. ¡Muévete!

La muchacha dijo algo que Naomi no alcanzó a oír, pero que sólo sirvió para que Katie tirara de ella con más fuerza.

-¡Nos ha llamado rajadas, Emily!

Naomi arrugó las cejas. El plural estaba mal empleado en esa frase. Se lo había llamado a Katie, no a Emily.

Finalmente, la pelirroja se levantó y se sacudió de la mano de Katie mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Su hermana dio un par de saltitos que le recordaron extrañamente a los de un saltimbanqui y juntas, fueron a sentarse en el nuevo círculo que poco a poco empezaba a formarse. Naomi no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella.

Suspiró sonoramente.

"Qué demonios", pensó mientras tomaba asiento.

Si la gente se mostraba reticente al principio, dejó de hacerlo una vez la botella empezó a dar vueltas. Las risas, mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación, se elevaban en el aire cada vez que dos pares de labios se juntaban. El primer beso fue entre Adam y Lily. Apenas un roce y volvieron a su sitio, rojos como dos semáforos. Sarah le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a ella y Mike un codazo a su amigo, que tardó más de un cuarto de hora en recuperar su tono de piel habitual. Siguieron Sarah y Jamie. Al ver la cara de decepción de la muchacha, el chico le dio un rápido pico y corrió a sentarse de nuevo. Katie y Zac fueron los terceros. Naomi no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas con asombro al ver como Katie abría la boca para recibir la lengua del muchacho. Alguien silbó y se oyeron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa provenientes del sector femenino.

Naomi echó una ojeada a su alrededor y le sorprendió encontrar tanta excitación en las pupilas dilatadas de sus compañeros. ¿De veras? Dedicó los siguientes minutos a tratar de encontrarle la gracia a las lenguas de Katie y Zac enredarse la una con la otra sin éxito. A no ser que fuera para comprobar cuánto rato era capaz de aguantar sin vomitar, nada la llamaba a seguir mirando. En serio, ¿qué le encontraban de divertido a todo aquello? Cuando Katie volvió a su sito prácticamente dando saltos, estuvo tentada de levantarse e irse, pero justo en ese momento, Sarah le pasó la botella y Naomi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su cara no delatara el asco que sentía. Ahora sí que ya era demasiado tarde para salir de allí.

"Está bien, acabemos con esto", pensó, impulsando la botella con tres dedos.

La botella dio varias vueltas hasta detenerse con el cuello apuntando directamente a Mark. Naomi pudo ver claramente cómo una sonrisa aparecía dibujada lentamente en su cara. Se aproximó gateando hacia el centro del círculo y cuando el muchacho la agarró por los hombros, le advirtió:

-Intenta algo con la lengua y te la arranco de un mordisco –dijo, recordando la barrera que Katie acababa de romper.

Mark se mordió los labios, visiblemente divertido, y acercó su rostro al suyo. A Naomi le sorprendió que el muchacho respetara su aviso con tanta docilidad. Pegó sus labios a los de Naomi y los dejó ahí unos segundos hasta que se separó y fue a depositarlos sobre el labio superior. Lo hizo con una suavidad abrumadora. Naomi se adelantó a su siguiente movimiento y atrapó el labio inferior del muchacho entre los suyos. Repitieron aquella coreografía silenciosa una vez más hasta que el muchacho dio por terminado el beso dándole un último pico antes de separarse.

-No te quejarás –le dijo, ostentando aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Naomi le sacó la lengua, sorprendida por la complicidad del momento, y se levantó para volver a su sitio, riendo también. Bueno, no había sido tan horrible después de todo. Antes de sentarse, sus ojos se encontraron unos instantes con los de Emily, que la miraban con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Hubo algo en ellos que lograron ponerla nerviosa. No llegó a averiguar qué era porque en ese instante Lily le pasó la botella y Emily dejó de mirarla a ella para clavar sus ojos en la botella con el pánico delineado en cada facción de su cara.

Katie, haciendo gala de su gran capacidad empática, se rió y le dio un golpecito con el hombro.

-No tenemos todo el día, Ems.

Emily le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su gemela y con manos temblorosas y pesadas, hizo girar la botella.

Naomi se sentía mal por ella. Realmente mal. Estaba claro que la pobre chica no quería jugar. Le dedicó una mirada mortalmente seria a Katie, aún a sabiendas de que la muchacha no estaba pendiente de ella.

"Esto es culpa tuya".

La botella se detuvo en Mike, que soltó una expresión de júbilo que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de disimular. De nuevo, volvió a ver aquella expresión de miedo en la cara de la pelirroja y una sensación amarga se apoderó de Naomi.

Cuando hubieron llegado al centro del círculo, Mike la agarró bruscamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Katie vitoreó con el brazo y Naomi palpó a su lado en el suelo; había allí una piedra y tentada estuvo de tirársela a la cara. ¿Es que no veía que su hermana lo estaba pasando mal? Volvió la vista en el instante justo en el que Mike se abría paso casi a la fuerza en la boca de Emily, que acababa de apoyar las manos en el pecho del muchacho y trataba en vano de alejarse.

La cara de Naomi se descompuso y aquella sensación agria subió por el pecho hasta su garganta. Sarah, sentada a su lado, dejó escapar un suspiro de pura envidia y Naomi negó lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de entender por qué la gente no veía lo deplorable que era aquello. En ese instante, Mike hizo algo raro con la boca, como tratando de abrirla y sacar la lengua a la vez, y Naomi tuvo que apartar la mirada, profundamente asqueada. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su corazón palpitaba agitado y que las manos le temblaban.

No entendía por qué era la única que se sentía así. Y no entendía por qué diablos Mike estaba obligando a Emily a hacer todo aquello si era obvio lo mal que la muchacha lo estaba pasando. Aquel chico no tenía corazón. Nadie en esa clase lo tenía si disfrutaban viendo aquello. Sólo Mark, sentado enfrente de ella en el círculo, mostraba una expresión de repulsión similar a la suya. Naomi apretó los puños mientras sus ojos golpeaban la nuca de Mike con odio. Ella jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Nunca. De haber sido ella la que hubiera tenido que besar a Emily, lo habría hecho de otro modo. Mucho más suavemente, sin brusquedades ni arrebatos. No la hubiera asustado de aquel modo. Habría tratado de tranquilizarla rozando sus labios con los suyos, dejándole distancia para separarse si lo deseaba. Hubiese dejado que ella marcase el ritmo, que seguro hubiera sido lento. Habría…

La mente de Naomi, que llevaba funcionando aceleradamente desde que la botella había caído en manos de Emily, se detuvo en seco de un sonoroso frenazo y entonces fue consciente de la naturaleza de aquellos pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula se descolgaba.

¿Qué acababa de…?

En ese instante, la gente empezó a aplaudir y Naomi se dio cuenta de que el beso había terminado. Mike acababa de sentarse y Emily volvía a su sitio con la cabeza gacha y los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas.

Aún en estado de semi-shock, Naomi se percató de que en la base de su estómago se había instalado una pesadez extraña. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Como una mezcla de nervios y algo más que al principio no supo muy bien cómo catalogar.

Aquella fue la primera vez que a Naomi se le revolvía el estómago por culpa de Emily Fitch.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Naomi enterró el recuerdo de aquella excursión bajo llave y trató de no darle más importancia. Fue un momento puntual consecuencia de su agitado y poco racional estado anímico. No volvió a pensar en ello ni en Emily de aquel modo.

O eso creía.

No fue hasta bien entrado tercero que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Realmente mal. Más concretamente, se percató de ello cuando, nada más entrar en clase, buscó a Emily con la mirada. Era lo primero que hacía por las mañanas. Buscarla con los ojos y una vez la localizaba, iba a sentarse en su sitio al fondo de la clase, desde dónde podía verla mejor. Era una especie de ritual que a aquellas alturas se había convertido ya en algo inamovible.

Naomi apretó los dientes, furiosa consigo misma. ¿En qué momento exacto había dejado de ser aquella observación silenciosa un simple entretenimiento? Al principio recordaba que se lo pasaba bien jugando a buscar diferencias entre las gemelas. Era como aquellos juegos que venían en los crucigramas que tanto gustaban a su madre. Era un pasatiempo, algo que la distraía durante las aburridas clases. No sabía en qué instante Katie había quedado fuera de la ecuación. No sabía cuándo sus ojos habían empezado a buscar _sólo_ a Emily,

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, atormentada.

Estaba jodida. Muy jodida.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Los comentarios mordaces de Katie hacia su hermana habían dejado de parecerle simplemente molestos. Ahora la enfurecían; lograban sacarla de sus casillas. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de arrojarle algo para que cerrara la boca. Era insoportable. Toda ella era insoportable.

Aquella mañana no pudo resistirlo más. No es que el comentario fuese especialmente cruel, pero era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Y Naomi ya no podía soportarlo más.

Katie había aparecido aquel día con una camisa nueva. Nada fuera de lo habitual; aquella chica renovaba vestuario prácticamente cada día. Sarah, para variar un poco, había dedicado el minuto de rigor a alabar el atuendo de su amiga mientras Emily permanecía en segundo plano, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, como si aquello no fuera con ella. De repente, Katie empezó a reírse con aquella risa tan repelente suya y sin venir a cuento, giró la cabeza hacia su hermana y con toda la maldad del mundo, le dijo:

-Bueno, en realidad la camisa es de Emily. Pero no puedes comparar su cuerpo con el mío. A mí me sienta mejor, ¿verdad Ems?

Emily salió de su burbuja para mirar a su gemela con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, notoriamente dolida. Aquella chica hablaba y transmitía con los ojos. Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, Naomi se levantó de su asiento, agarró la lata de refresco que desde hacía rato descansaba sobre su mesa y, con paso decidido, se situó a espaldas de Katie. Con cuidado, saboreando con especial deleite aquel instante, vertió el contenido de la lata en el reverso de la camisa de Katie y esperó a que la muchacha diese el grito de rigor para apartarse de un salto. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos inhumanos para no reírse al verla hacer aspavientos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, mala puta?

Nunca la había oído tan enfadada. Lejos de hacerla sentir culpable, aquello agradó a Naomi, que sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

-Uy –dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Vaya, qué accidente más tonto. Lo siento, Katie –de los ojos de la muchacha salían chispas y Naomi aprovechó para repasarla con los ojos de arriba abajo con descaro-. Vaya, ¿era nueva la camisa? Cuánto lo siento. Aunque creo que te he hecho un favor, la verdad –delineó con el dedo el cuello de la camisa con deliberada lentitud-. Esa blusa no te sienta nada bien.

La cara de Katie se desencajó y la mandíbula de la muchacha quedó descolgada hacia abajo. Naomi le dedicó una sonrisa fingida a su compañera, que no terminaba de salir de aquel estado de estupefacción, y le puso la mano en la espalda mojada para apartarla de su camino. Al pasar, su mirada se cruzó con la de Emily, y la sonrisa cómplice que vio bailando en su rostro la mantuvo en vilo todo el día.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

No sabría decir el momento exacto en el que sucedió, pero Emily empezó a dar sus primeros pasos alejada de su hermana. Al principio fue un día esporádico en el que se sentó con Anna en la clase de Español. Naomi la miró extrañada, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Varios días después la vio en el recreo hablando con Lily a solas, con la espalda apoyada en la verja y expresión cómplice. Sus risas eran cristalinas y suaves. Naomi no recordaba haberla oído reír nunca de aquel modo y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que se había detenido a pocos metros de ella para observarla mejor. Más específicamente, se dio cuenta en el instante en el que Emily ladeó la cabeza y, al descubrirla parada allí, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Naomi hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección y aminoró el paso de nuevo, aunque había olvidado a dónde iba.

Aquellos fueron los primeros pasos de Emily sola. Movimientos inseguros y sosegados, pero que sin duda formarían parte de un gran camino apartado de su hermana. Naomi estaba segura de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

La primera vez que hablaron, estaban ya en cuarto. Habían pasado más de tres años desde que compartían clase y hasta entonces, no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Algún gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo y puntuales sonrisas cordiales, pero nada más.

Aquel día, Naomi se había quedado sin tinta en el boli y por más que lo agitó y golpeó contra el papel disimuladamente, el cacharro se negó a escribir. El profesor seguía deleitándolos con su aburrida charla sin atisbo alguno de compasión y la muchacha se encontró con que no tenía nada con qué apuntar. Mierda. Desventajas de sentarse al fondo de la clase sola: que no tenía compañero al lado al que pedirle uno. A regañadientes, y procurando que el profesor no la viese, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro a Emily, que daba la casualidad de que aquel día se había sentado con Lily un asiento por delante.

La muchacha ladeó el cuerpo hacia atrás y sus ojos brillaron, interrogantes. Naomi tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que el corazón se le había disparado.

-¿Me prestas un boli? –susurró.

Emily asintió, agarró un bolígrafo negro de su estuche, y se lo pasó. Sus dedos se rozaron por un instante.

-Gracias –murmuró Naomi, volviendo el cuerpo hacia atrás.

-De nada –contestó Emily en voz baja, que también había vuelto la vista al frente.

Antes de que la muchacha volviese la vista a la pizarra, a Naomi le pareció ver que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosáceo pero la verdad, no estaba segura. Bastante faena tenía ya con tratar de aplacar aquel molesto peso de su estómago. Otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

-¿Te duele? –jadeó Jack contra su oído mientras la embestía.

-No –gimió Emily, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho.

Sintió el aliento del chico contra su oreja y Naomi cerró los ojos mientras las caderas del muchacho golpeaban su pelvis una y otra vez. No, no le dolía, pero tampoco le gustaba. Le incomodaba sentir _aquello_ entrando y saliendo de ella. La violentaba sentir a Jack graznar encima de ella y la violentaba aún más no ser capaz de hacer ella lo mismo. Joder, ¿se suponía que aquello daba placer, no? ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?

-¿Te gusta? –susurró Jack con voz suave que seguramente pretendía sonar sexy.

-Sí –mintió ella.

-Te dije que después de la primera vez mejoraba –se vanaglorió el muchacho mientras la golpeaba con las caderas sin cesar.

Naomi agradeció tener los ojos cerrados, porque de no ser así los hubiera puesto en blanco. Se veía con él desde hacía apenas unas semanas y ya estaba empezando a aborrecerlo. Lo conoció en un bar. Naomi había entrado para comprar una botella de agua y ahí estaba él, con el codo apoyado en la barra y una sonrisa juguetona bailándole en la cara. Las cosas surgieron con asustante facilidad. Un par de copas (pagó él, por supuesto), cuatro risas, algún que otro coqueteo absurdo, y sin saber cómo, Naomi terminó en su cama. Fue jodidamente doloroso. Al principio pensó que no podría soportarlo, que iba a partirla en dos. Sobra decir que no disfrutó. Lo atribuyó a que era su primera vez, no le dio más importancia. Ya mejoraría con el tiempo y la práctica. Pero tampoco se corrió la segunda vez que lo hicieron. Ni la tercera. Ni aquella tampoco. Joder, empezaba a ser ya preocupante. No tenía ningún problema cuando se masturbaba, maldita sea. Quería correrse de una maldita vez. Quería _sentir_ algo.

Dejó escapar algunos gemidos para tratar de ponerse en situación, pero para lo único que sirvió fue para que Jack aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, excitado. Naomi reprimió un quejido. Ahora sí que le estaba haciendo daño, el muy animal.

Los hombres podían ser muy bruscos cuando se lo proponían. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del muchacho y trató frenarlo disimuladamente. Funcionó. El ritmo se tornó suave de nuevo y Naomi suspiró.

Cuando se tocaba ella era todo mucho más suave. Le gustaba más. Al menos disfrutaba. Conocía su cuerpo, sabía dónde podía tocar, qué podía hacer, y qué era mejor dejar para el final. Jack no. Se imaginó que eran sus propios dedos los que entraban y salían de ella. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en esa imagen. Al principio era todo muy delicado. Primero un dedo. Lentamente, muy despacio, degustándolo. Luego dos. Más deprisa. Más. Mucho más. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Jack sobre ella y en su cabeza apareció dibujado su cuerpo desnudo. Sólo que no recordaba que Jack tuviese la piel tan suave. Ni pechos. Ni el pelo rojo.

De repente, lo sintió. Un calambrazo de placer. Estaba allí, lo había notado. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, esta vez de verdad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –jadeó Naomi, apretando los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a esa nueva sensación y a la imagen de su cabeza-. Sigue así. No pares.

Y no lo hizo. El muchacho la embistió rápido, con fuerza y Naomi tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama. Su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora. Veía a Emily encima de ella, su cuerpo entero rozando el suyo. Los mechones de pelo rojo caían desperdigados sobre sus hombros. Sentía sus dedos dentro de ella. La veía sonreír con picardía, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Naomi rodeó el cuello del muchacho con los brazos y hundió el rostro en él mientras los latigazos de placer la golpeaban sin descanso. No recordaba haber gemido así en su vida.

-Más rápido –suplicó.

Sólo que no le suplicaba a Jack, le suplicaba a Emily.

Dios.

Joder.

Su cuerpo entero se arqueó y sollozó contra el hombro de Jack al sentir que el orgasmo la asolaba. Se sintió a punto de estallar por unos segundos. Oía su propia respiración golpeando el hombro del muchacho y la imagen de Emily comenzó a tornarse más y más borrosa a medida que los espasmos desaparecían y su cuerpo se relajaba. Finalmente, se desvaneció.

-Joder –masculló Jack, dejándose caer a su lado. Respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía una sonrisa en la cara-. Ha sido… increíble.

Poco a poco, Naomi comenzó a volver en sí, sintiendo que despertaba de un largo letargo. La magia del momento se disipó y la realidad de lo que acababa de suceder la golpeó de bruces sin piedad.

-¿Naomi? –preguntó el muchacho al ver que la chica no decía nada-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha gustado?

Naomi sintió que una vergüenza atroz se apoderaba de ella y se tapó con las sábanas, dándole la espalda al chico.

-Sí –trató de que su voz no sonara ahogada-. Mucho.

Agradeció que el muchacho no pudiese verle la cara, porque se hubiese topado con la agradable sorpresa de que estaba llorando.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Naomi tardó dos días en dejarlo con Jack. Una parte de ella estaba enfadada con él. No podía evitar pensar que si hubiese sido un poco mejor en la cama no hubiese tenido que recurrir a absurdas fantasías para ponerse a tono. Todo aquello era culpa suya.

Después de él llegaron más. Bastantes más. Naomi no se siente orgullosa al recordarlo, pero las cosas fueron como fueron. Nick, Allan, Hugo, Chad (este último con disfunción eréctil incluida en el pack)… todos ellos nombres olvidables que no sirvieron para nada más que para abultar su lista de fracasos. No importaba cuántas posturas probara ni los miles de sitios en los que tratara de encontrar un mínimo de excitación; sólo cuando dejaba su cabeza vagar y que las fantasías se apoderaran de ella, lograba _sentir_ algo.

Y para cruz de su salud mental y de la frustración que cada día iba en aumento, sus fantasías tenían siempre el pelo rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Naomi comenzó a comportarse como una zorra sarcástica la mayor parte del tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que haciendo aquello se sentía menos vulnerable. Era sencillo, se le daba bien, y le proporcionaba aquella sensación de seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Por eso, cuando Mark le preguntó que si pensaba traer algo a la fiesta de graduación (entiéndase por _algo_ drogas, alcohol y derivados), Naomi, sin alzar los ojos de su almuerzo, le respondió que no pensaba ir. Tras su exclamación inicial de sorpresa, Mark saltó por encima de la mesa y dejó caer el culo en el asiento de su lado.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no?

Naomi se encogió de hombros.

-No me apetece.

-¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que voy a ir yo y que voy a estar guapísimo?

Naomi luchó contra la sonrisa que poco a poco empezó a aparecer en su cara. Era imposible no reírse con aquel chico.

-Sobreviviré sólo con las fotos.

-Naomi –se quejó lastimeramente el muchacho-. Vamos, ven –su tono era de súplica, pero Naomi sabía que si algo se le daba bien a aquel chico era fingir-. El año que viene te marchas al Sixth Form College y me abandonas... Me debes al menos un baile el día de nuestra graduación.

Naomi tuvo que morderse los carrillos para que no se le escapase una carcajada.

-Lo pensaré, ¿vale? –dijo finalmente, sólo para que la dejara en paz.

El muchacho emitió un grito de júbilo, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y tras revolverle el pelo con fuerza, siguió con la búsqueda exhaustiva de posibles camellos para la fiesta.

Mientras trataba de recomponerse el peinado, alguien se sentó a su lado. Estuvo a punto de dar un salto hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que era Emily.

-Hola –la saludó tímidamente la muchacha.

-Hola.

Aquello era nuevo. Emily nunca le hablaba de manera tan directa. Bueno, ni de manera directa ni indirecta; no hablaban.

Naomi apoyó el codo en el respaldo del asiento y esperó a que la muchacha hablara, pero una de dos: o la pelirroja sólo quería saludarle (cosa que dudaba), o el suelo de la cafetería era una de las cosas más interesantes del mundo, a juzgar por el modo en el que la muchacha no despegaba los ojos de él.

-¿Querías algo? –se decidió Naomi a romper el silencio.

Emily dio un pequeño respingo y se aclaró la garganta.

-He oído que no vas a ir al baile de graduación.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo he dicho antes: no me apetece.

Emily se rascó la nuca mientras sus ojos vagaban por la cafetería. No la había mirado directamente a ella en ningún momento.

-Creo que deberías ir –declaró al cabo de un rato, con la mirada perdida al frente-. Vamos a asistir todos, es una buena manera de despedirnos.

-Ajá –Naomi arqueó una ceja-. Lo pensaré.

-Katie y yo también vamos a ir.

-Qué bien –dijo Naomi, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a aquello. Era curioso que la muchacha pensase que aquel dato podía interesarle.

Pensaba que tras aquel fugaz intercambio de datos (no sabía siquiera si llamarlo "conversación"), Emily se marcharía, pero en lugar de ello la muchacha permaneció allí sentada, jugueteando con un anillo acababa de sacarse del dedo corazón y que se dedicaba a hacer rodar sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa. De haber sido otra persona, Naomi probablemente la hubiera echado, pero era Emily, así que se limitó a comer acompañada por el mutismo de la pelirroja.

Cuando empezaba a disfrutar de aquel cómodo silencio, alguien llamó a Emily a voz de grito desde la otra punta de la cafetería. Era Katie, para no variar la costumbre.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo Emily mientras recogía sus cosas.

"Cómo no"

-Vale –respondió-. Adiós.

No hubo dado ni tres pasos cuando se detuvo, dubitativa.

-¿Sabes? –dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirándola por primera vez desde que se había sentado-. Yo también voy a ir al Sixth Form College el año que viene.

La forma tan sincera en la que sonreía hizo que el pulso de Naomi se acelerase y lo único coherente que fue capaz de hacer fue corresponder a su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Naomi agitó con cuidado el vaso que Mark le había ofrecido y lo olisqueó con disimulo. No se fiaba un pelo de tanta amabilidad gratuita. Capaz era de haberle puesto éxtasis. Corría el rumor de que el muchacho se dedicaba a mezclarlo con la bebida para echarse unas risas a costa de las ridiculeces que hacían sus compañeros colocados. Y a juzgar por el modo en el que el chico se desternillaba en una esquina del salón de baile mientras Mike trataba en vano de hacer el pino-puente hacia atrás, más le valía a Naomi empezar a creer en el rumor.

Dejó el vaso sobre el respaldo de una silla y se cruzó de brazos. No sabía por qué había terminado yendo a aquel estúpido baile de graduación, la verdad. La música era horrible, el ponche vomitivo y la decoración hacía daño a la vista. Algunas guirnaldas y serpentinas colgando del techo, globos a doquier, luces (la mitad de ella fundidas) y una pancarta enorme que ponía: "Felicidades, graduados" en letras doradas. Desde luego no se habían dejado el presupuesto en aquella fiesta.

Toda la clase estaba allí. Bailaban, bebían, se abrazaban y lo pasaban bien. Naomi terminó por sonreír contra su voluntad. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía un poco de pena por dejar todo aquello atrás.

Sus ojos pasearon por la pista de baile y se detuvieron en la muchachita de pelo rojo que bailaba en una esquina junto a su hermana. Movía las caderas al compás de la música, levantando a su paso la tela del precioso vestido azul que llevaba, y riendo como Naomi nunca la había visto hacerlo.

Suspiró con pesadez y agarró el vaso que minutos había dejado sobre la silla, dejándolo vacío de un solo tirón. La alivió comprobar que no contenía ninguna sustancia química rara. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba otro. Tal vez el alcohol que Mark (cómo no) había vertido en el ponche a escondidas de los profesores la avispase un poco. Era su último día con aquellos chicos, quería pasarlo bien.

Se abrió paso como pudo entre la multitud de cuerpos que bailaban y fue hacia la enorme mesa que había al fondo de la sala, donde Johan estaba sirviéndose su… ¿quinto vaso?

Naomi le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención y cuando habló, tuvo que hacerlo a gritos para que su voz se oyera por encima del estruendo de la música.

-Cuando termines sírveme uno, por favor.

Johan asintió y Naomi sintió que alguien deslizaba una mano por su espalda hasta dejarla situada en su cintura.

-Si puedes, ponme otro a mí también.

Naomi se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Emily acababa de aparecer a su lado salida de la nada. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, no hubiese sabido decir si a causa del alcohol o del esfuerzo que había supuesto para la muchacha tanto baile.

Johan alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de conformidad y Emily dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? –le preguntó, sonriente.

Naomi se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar la mano que aún descansaba sobre su cintura.

-No puedo quejarme, supongo.

Johan les dio un vaso a cada uno y se marchó de allí a trompicones, dejándolas solas. Naomi se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía cómo comportarse con Emily. Nunca había sabido qué hacer cuando estaba cerca de ella. Siempre terminaba haciendo cosas raras. Dio varios tragos al ponche sólo para que no pareciese que estaba allí parada sin hacer nada.

La pelirroja, en cambio, parecía de lo más cómoda, algo bastante poco usual en ella. Su cuerpo se balanceaba un poco al compás de la música, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, marcando el ritmo con el pie mientras su mirada vagaba por la pista de baile. Naomi la miró de soslayo, con la cara semioculta tras el vaso de plástico.

-¿Quieres bailar? –dijo de pronto.

Naomi estuvo a punto de atragantarse. La miró como quien mira a un asesino en serie y, al verla sonreír con tanta naturalidad, fue consciente de que lo decía en serio. No supo por qué, pero aquella manera de curvar los labios hacia arriba le puso el bello de punta y terminó por aferrarse a lo único que tenía a mano para salir del paso.

-Estoy bebiendo –era una excusa muy pobre, pero era la única que tenía-. Y tú también.

Emily miró su vaso prácticamente lleno y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa medio juguetona, se lo llevó a la boca y lo vació de cuatro o cinco tragos.

Naomi la miró anonada.

-Ya no –dijo Emily, visiblemente divertida.

Naomi jamás hubiese dicho que aquel cuerpecito tan pequeñito pudiese llegar a tolerar tan bien el alcohol. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban vivaces y Naomi supo que no estaba borracha. Avispada tal vez, pero borracha no. Algo en aquella idea que la divirtió sobremanera.

"A la mierda", pensó mientras se terminaba el ponche de una sola vez.

Emily aplaudió el momento en el que Naomi dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de un golpe y casi sin dejarle tiempo a respirar, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Para ese entonces, a Naomi ya no le quedaban ganas para resistirse.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Emily, masajeándole suavemente la espalda con la mano.

-Sí –respondió Naomi con la cabeza gacha sobre el lavabo-. Ya se me pasa.

Naomi no toleraba bien el alcohol, acababa de descubrirlo. Y en menudo momento.

Se sentía completamente estúpida allí, luchando contra aquel inoportuno mareo en un lavabo completamente desierto mientras el resto del mundo bailaba y se divertía a escasos metros de ella. Podía oír perfectamente la música y aquello la enfurecía aún más. Ahora que empezaba a pasárselo bien…

-¿Quieres vomitar? –le preguntó Emily.

-No, sólo estoy un poco mareada. Ya se me está pasando.

Era verdad sólo a medias. La habitación había dejado de dar vueltas y casi sentía que podía soltarse del lavabo sin caerse de bruces contra el suelo, pero aún se sentía un poco turbada.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-No, estoy bien.

Poco a poco, fue incorporando el cuerpo hacia atrás y respiró profundamente por la nariz un par de veces mientras Emily seguía frotando su espalda.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí –respondió, dándose la vuelta y apoyando la parte baja de su espalda en el frío mármol.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que aquella era la conversación más larga que jamás había mantenido con Emily, lo cual era bastante triste si se paraba a pensarlo. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del mareo. No dejaba de encontrar gracioso que, a pesar de encontrarse ante una de las personas con las que menos relación había tenido a lo largo de aquellos cuatro años, fuese ésta una de las que más había influido en ella. Desconocía el motivo, pero algo dentro de ella gritaba que así era. Y tal vez fuese por el alcohol, pero en aquel instante fue más consciente de ello que nunca: Emily Fitch le importaba. No sabía hasta qué punto ni en qué sentido, pero lo sentía así. No se tiene fantasías sexuales con alguien que te es indiferente. Ese pensamiento hizo que le entraran ganas de reír y llorar a partes iguales.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó Emily elevando ambas cejas.

-De nada –inconscientemente, subió la mano hasta la frente de la muchacha y le apartó un mechón de pelo despeinado.

Emily alzó la mirada y clavó en ella sus ojos castaños. Había algo magnético en aquellos iris de color oscuro, algo que hacía que Naomi se sintiera completamente descompuesta. Y vulnerable. Bajó la mano despacio mientras la música retumbaba contra aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Te estás perdiendo la fiesta –dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No me importa.

Algo acababa de cambiar en la expresión de Emily. Decisión. Eso es lo que Naomi vio antes de que la muchacha diese un paso hacia ella y colocase ambas manos sobre el lavabo, dejándola encerrada entre ellos. No fue plenamente consciente de que iba a besarla hasta que su nariz rozó la suya. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo y cuando los labios de Emily, cálidos y suaves, se posaron sobre los suyos, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el lavabo y le pasó las manos por la cintura a Emily, que pegó su cuerpo al suyo al mismo tiempo que la lengua de la muchacha rozaba la suya. Naomi la atrajo hacia sí con ímpetu. Sentía que si no lo hacía, las piernas le fallarían y se caería al suelo.

Naomi era sólo vagamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. En aquel instante, no estaba segura ni de quién era. Sólo era consciente de que los labios que se ceñían entorno a su boca eran los de Emily Fitch. Y de que nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente eufórica en su vida. Emily le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cara y le ladeó el mentón para profundizar más el beso. Pensaba que iba a morirse, literalmente, hasta que en un recóndito lugar de su cabeza, escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y acto seguido, un grito. Presas del pánico, Emily y Naomi se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta abierta de par en par.

Katie estaba en el dintel, con la mano apoyada en el marco, y la boca abierta. Su expresión era una mezcla entre asco y la más absoluta estupefacción.

-Joder, Emily, te dejo un minuto sola y…

La pelirroja miró a su gemela y luego a ella. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos de Naomi, que aún descansaban sobre la cintura de Emily, y en sus ojos fulguró el más profundo odio.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana, bollera de mierda –exigió con voz gélida.

Al verla avanzar hacia ellas, Naomi obedeció más por inercia que por otra cosa y Emily dio un paso hacia atrás, momento en el cual Katie aprovechó para cogerla de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir de allí, Naomi pudo ver cómo Emily ladeaba la cabeza hacia ella y con los labios, pronunciaba un claro: "Lo siento". Siempre había creído que la muchacha transmitía más con la mirada que con las palabras y el hecho de que sus ojos brillaran con tanta fuerza, anunciando la inminente llegada de lágrimas, le confirmó aquel pensamiento.

Se quedó allí no supo cuánto rato más. Mucho, supuso. Se frotó los labios con fuerza y de ellos salió una maldición mientras dejaba su espalda resbalar hasta el suelo. Su cabeza hervía.

-Mierda –susurró, aferrándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos-. Mierda.

Emily Fitch acababa de besarla. Y lo único que había sabido hacer ella había sido derretirse como una idiota con cada roce.

¿Cómo había dejado que sucediese aquello? ¿Cuándo?

Naomi se sentía esclava de sus pensamientos, presa de ella misma. No quería sentir aquello que sentía en lo más hondo de su pecho. No _quería._ Lo único que deseaba de verdad era desaparecer y que nadie nunca más pusiese encontrarla. Que Emily no pudiese encontrarla.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Podía huir de la fiesta a escondidas y encerrarse en casa todo el verano si quería, pero no serviría de nada. Volverían a verse el año que viene en el Sixth Form College. Naomi sabía que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no había terminado. Su historia con Emily no había hecho más que empezar.

El miedo la sacudió de arriba abajo y al sentir que empezaba a temblar, se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza y luchó por que las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos no salieran.

No salió de allí hasta que la fiesta se hubo terminado.


End file.
